Zidane! A murderer?
by Sparks Socrates
Summary: Like the title says.PG13 I guess.Someone help me out here.It might be a spoiler so finish the game 1st.Chapter 10 is up.* Hope you like it and please review.1st part:Is it possible for Zidane to hurt his friends and love?2nd part:I dont want to tell yet.
1. Where is he?

Disclaimer: I don't own the ff9 characters, game, or any places in the story. Only this weird guy in Dali that you don't know of yet.  
  
Author's Note: After a million years, I decided to put in some fan fic. Thanks Gaian Sorceress for giving me the courage to put it up. It is my first one and I don't think it's very good, but still, here it is. Please review, but don't be too mean to me, ok? I want to know if I should put some more up. This is mostly Dagger's POV. This is after Zidane has come back, but Zidane and Dagger are not married. Vivi is alive and I will explain in a later chapter why they are traveling. It is part of my story. Well, here it is.  
  
Here we are again, but it's only a few of us. It was Zidane, Vivi, Steiner, and I. We were all camping outside of Lindblum near a minuscule river. We had two tents in which two people could sleep in one. I started to pass out the food to each of my companions. First off were Steiner, then Vivi, and last but not least Zidane and myself. As I gave Zidane his food, I heard him say, "Thanks babe," giving me a smile. I sat down next to him and noticed Steiner giving him an evil glare. It probably most meant, "How dare you call her Majesty that!" We all started to eat our dinner in silence until I felt Zidane's tail slide against my side. I jumped up timorous, thinking it was something else, and dropping my food all over me. "What's wrong!?" "It...it's nothing, Vivi. Let me just go clean myself up." I quickly left before they could see my red face. As Zidane saw me come back he said, "Maybe we should get some sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow. So, who's the first watch?" "I am," I replied quickly. "But Princess!" Steiner interrupted. "I have to eat anyway." I said ignoring him. "Okay. But who sleeps with who?" Zidane asked looking and smiling at me. "There is NO chance at all that you will sleep in the same tent as her Majesty." "How do you know?" He scooted over and put his arm around me. I felt my temperature rise as he did that. "Grrr! Get away from her NOW."  
  
"Okay, okay, you don't have to get all mad. (moving his hands in such a way that followed what he said) Anyway, Dagger, you can sleep with Vivi and I guess I have to sleep with Mr. loud snorer over there. (Steiner was about to jump on Zidane right then, but I gave him a glare, which stopped him) Okay, remember to wake one of us up when you get tired." I nodded. They all went into their tents while I waited and watched outside.  
  
*Later*  
  
It was 12:30 now and I felt myself getting tired already. I'll just wait a couple more minutes before I wake someone up. What I didn't know was that someone was creeping up behind me. I felt the pressure of two hands on my shoulders and both of them slowly moving to my neck. I screamed and jumped away to face this thing. "What!?" I looked closely and sighed seeing Zidane standing in front of me. "You just scared me, that's all." "What's going on?" We see Vivi walking toward us with his staff. Obviously, Steiner, the sound sleeper that he is, didn't wake up from my scream. "Um...Vivi, can I talk to you for a sec.?" Zidane asked suddenly. "A...alrighty," he said unsure of what Zidane wanted to talk about. "You can go to sleep now Dagger. One of us will take over." I nodded and then saw them disappear into the woods. I wandered into my tent and slowly fell asleep.  
  
*At about 2:30 A.M.*  
  
I woke up hearing a sound. It's most likely Vivi coming in or out. I start to snuggle back into my pillow, but I sit up just in case. "Zi...Zidane, why are you in here?" "I was just gonna see if I could spend some time with you." "At this hour?" "Yeah, well, whatever. You can go back to sleep then." He then sat down, took one of his daggers out, and started looking at it. This is strange. I was about to ask Zidane what he was doing, but right then I heard a noise outside. "Um...I'll go see what that is." I start to get up, but Zidane stops me before I could get outside. "No, don't go. It is probably just Vivi." "I guess." I sit back down with Zidane still looking at this dagger. How come I have the feeling Zidane is hiding something? Maybe it's just me. Hmmmm..... "Maybe I'll just check anyway," I say quickly. I get out of the tent before Zidane says something and look around. "Where's Vivi?" I whisper to myself, "I don't see him anywhere." I turn back to get Zidane, but see that he is already outside looking at me. "Did you find him?" I shake my head. Wait. How did he know he was missing? I run to Steiner's tent and wake him up by shaking him. "Wha...what Beatrix?" I smile to myself because of what he says, but then I realize immediately that I forgot about Vivi. Finally, he gets up. "What is it, your Majesty?" "It's Vivi. We can't find him."  
  
*Later*  
  
"We have looked everywhere. Where could he be?" "Don't worry Dagger. We'll find him." "Look, he's over there!" We see Steiner pointing to the creek, where a small figure had his back to us. We start running toward him. "Vivi?" I whisper. I touch his shoulder and his small body falls backwards. We see a dagger in his chest. I run to Zidane and bury my head in his chest. "Zidane, please take it out. Please!" Steiner leads me a little away while Zidane pulls out the dagger. I look exactly at the point where he pulls it out. I scream and Zidane picks up the small body in his arms.  
  
We hurry to the campsite and rush into one of the tents. I whisper a cure spell, but it doesn't seem to work. I try again, but we still can't tell. "It looks like that is as good as he is gonna get," Zidane whispers trying to make me the least upset with the way he chose his words. "Princess. You should get some rest." "But..." Steiner interrupts me for like the first time on all of our adventures. "You have had a hard day. I will look after Master Vivi. Zidane, you should get some rest, too. Can you please take her?" Zidane nods his head and grabs my hand to comfort and lead me to the other tent. "Wait. Can you at least promise to wake me up if anything happens."  
  
"I promise, your Majesty" We both walk to the other tent in silence. We all were hoping that Vivi would be okay. Steiner didn't even notice that he put me in the same tent as Zidane. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. We were all worried about Vivi. We lay down and I had this burning question in my head. I saw his eyes closed, but I just had to ask him. "Zidane?" "Yeah?" "Do you think he will be okay?" He opened his eyes and looked at me. "I'm sure he will be fine." He gave me a weak smile, which I returned. 


	2. What is happening?

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, yes. I know. I don't own the ff9 characters, game, or any places in the story. Almost everyone wish they did, though. But I still own this weird guy in Dali that you don't know of yet. 

Author's Note: This is still mostly Dagger's POV. I think it gets a little more interesting in this chapter. It just gives you a hint of what might be happening. Tell me what you think by reviewing, but I do not like it when people say bad things about it. Hey, come on. I'm trying to get better at writing. Anyway, thanks to the people who reviewed. I love ya! Oh, sorry. I get carried away sometimes. Hope you like this chapter, too. I took so long putting up this chapter because of the blackout in my city. Okay, I just knew I should have done that paragraph thing. I wasn't sure, but I did it this time. Well, here it is again.

I woke up the next morning with my hands clasped together as if I had been praying in my sleep or could it have been a meaning of death. I remember how they put them in the casket. "Which one is it!?" I say accidentally out loud in a harsh whisper. 

"What?" Zidane inquired annoyingly and half asleep, "How am I supposed to know what house to steal from, Blank?" 

"What?" I ask him. 

"You were the one paying attention. Figure it out!" 

"Zidane!" I whisper loudly and poke him in the arm. 

He sat up and yelled, "You better not do that again or I'll k...(in a quieter voice)oh, I'm sorry I was just dreaming," probably realizing it was me or changing his mind at the last second. I wasn't sure. 

"Steiner didn't wake us up." 

"Does that mean he's alive?" he questioned sadly.

"Maybe, but maybe Steiner didn't want to tell us, you know what." My voice cracked when I said that. 

"Let's go find out!" he rejoiced. He pulled me up quickly and we ran out hastily. He stopped in front of the tent where Steiner and Vivi resided. "Now don't get upset if something happened, okay?" 

I looked at him strangely. Why was he acting this way? He started acting like this since that day. That day....I was hurt on that day, too. 

Not physically, but mentally. It hurt my spirit, but did that change him? "Hello?" he asked waving his hands in front of my face. He broke me away from my thoughts. 

"Huh? Oh yes, yes..." I retorted nodding slowly still thinking of what might have happened to Zidane. 

(I can imagine the next part,can you?) Right then, Steiner came running out of the tent screaming something we couldn't understand. 

He ran right into Zidane, which made him stumble over and hit me. Zidane balanced himself, but tried to catch me. 

He grabbed my arm, but he pushed me with so much force before that it forced him to fall over, too. 

Steiner, who had started all of this, ended up with not even a scratch. I ended up with a bruise on the back of my head because of all of the weight generated from Zidane and I. I wasn't sure if Zidane was hurt. "Hey! Why did you do that!?" I scrunched up my face because he was yelling right in my ears. 

"Is he...is he awake?" I inquired hopefully. Zidane finally noticed he was on top of me, as did Steiner. 

"Yes," replied Steiner happily still eyeing Zidane, who did not seem like he was getting up any time soon. "Let's go see him," he pronounced unhurriedly and stridently making sure Zidane would hear. 

Zidane seemed to look down in my eyes as if he was hypnotized or something. He looked like he was in deep thought. "Yes. Do you mind getting off of me now?" I requested. 

He seemed to come back to reality. "Oh, sorry." He got up and helped me up. He shook his head and I heard him say to himself, "I'll never get over it."

I gave him a concerned look, which I did not want him to see, but unfortunately he did. He turned away, so I wouldn't be able to look at him. "Let's go," he replied coldly.

He walked into the tent where Vivi laid. Zidane placed his hand out in front of me to help me inside. "Uhhh..." I heard him mumble as I grabbed his arm. I quickly let go and noticed blood on both of my hands. Zidane hid both his arms behind his back. I will ask him about it in a second, but first I want to see if Vivi is okay. 

"Vivi!" I yawped happily, when I saw him. I ran over and hugged him. "Do you know who did this to you?" Vivi didn't say a word. I looked up at Steiner, wondering what the answer might be to why he wasn't talking. 

"I think he lost his voice," Steiner answered. 

"Maybe it is because he was so shocked from being attacked and no one coming to help him, so he lost his voice after all of it." 

"Yes, that may be it." 

This was my chance to confront Zidane. "Zidane?" He turned toward me and when he did I grabbed his right arm. I looked it over, but his arm was fine. 

Wait a minute. He put out his left arm when he was helping me inside. I tried to check it, but he pulled it away from me. I reached for it again and held his arm firmly. Zidane's skin was torn, almost to where you could see the bone. 

I gave him a look which meant, "Why didn't you tell me!?" He just stared blankly back at me. I stood up and cured him, but cure spells never did heal wounds completely. I searched through the things we carried with us and took out a bandage. 

I slowly wrapped the bandage tightly around his wrist up to his elbow. "Now you really should tell me if something like this happens." He nodded, agreeing to what I had said. "Good." I smiled, happy that he actually was paying attention to me. 

"Thanks." He leaned forward to kiss me, but I just can't let him. I know what will happen if I let him. My only way out is to talk. 

"Um...Vivi are you sure that you are okay?" Hopefully, Zidane would notice I was not going to let him kiss me and luckily he did. Vivi nodded and I asked Steiner if he would start a fire. 

Zidane told all of us that he was going to get more wood. It was still dark outside, so he made a torch by wrapping pieces of cloth around a stick and lighting it by the fire Steiner had made. 

*Later*

Steiner then came running into the tent out of breath. "What is it!?"

"There's a fire outside!" 

I gave him a confused look. "What?" 

"Please, come look!" I jumped up and ran outside. I saw the enormous trees burning into nothing. The flames engulfed every bush...every twig...everything on our left and it was closing in. "Where's Zidane?" I whispered. 

"I'm afraid that's the way he went to get wood."

2nd Author's Note: This chapter was just explaining what happens at that time. The next chapter will be more about Zidane and what happens next of course.


	3. Strange happenings

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own any of the ff9 characters, game, or any of the places in the story. Oh yeah, but the weird guy in Dali is still mine. I won't tell you who he is until later.

Author's Note: Okay. I have nothing really to say, except thanks for the reviews and hope you like this chapter. Here's chapter 3. Oh yeah. Thanks for helping me Gaian Sorceress Ariana. Of course it's Dagger's POV.

"Come, we must go now." Steiner grabbed my arm to pull me away.   
We ran as fast as we could to the tent. 

We grabbed our weapons and Steiner picked up Vivi. I stopped to pick up other stuff just to waste time hoping Zidane would come running back. 

  
Steiner had to drag me away from the campgrounds. I couldn't even cry because I was in shock and denial that he could be dead. He barely came back! We started running toward the river, but something told me to stop. 

  
Steiner was surprised to see me stop dead in my tracks. "Pri-princess!" I heard him yell as he came rushing back to me. 

  
I turned my head to my right and noticed something running. I dashed after the thing, falling every so often. 

  
I got closer and closer, seeing the figure not running as fast I thought a person would at that time. The person was laughing and I was now only a few feet away. 

Unfortunately I tripped again, but this time my foot was stuck. I yelped in frustration as I tried to pull my foot out.

The person turned around with a smile on his face, but it became a frown when he saw me. He shook his head and slowly came toward me. 

  
I struggled to get my foot out before it was too late. I barely noticed that I could get my foot out, if I was willing enough to walk barefoot. I pulled it as hard I could and started walking to the figure known to all of us as Zidane. 

I would sometimes slow down because of the pain in my foot, especially when I would step on a rock. After only a minute, I fell down and realized that I must have twisted it when I got it stuck.

Zidane's face turned from annoyance to concern. He hurried to me and I felt myself being picked up. I looked behind us to see that the fire was right on our tail and I noticed he was moving a lot faster then he was before. 

A large branch was about to fall right on top of us, but he jumped quickly and I found both of us rolling on the floor.

  
All of a sudden, I felt water surround me and then I was pushed up to the surface. I saw the kindling that was right next to us burn because the fire had already gotten right there. We made it! 

I pulled him into a hug and held him tight, when I saw that he was next to me. I wondered how far away we were from the others because this part of the river was much larger and deeper than at the part where our campgrounds were at. 

  
I pulled back and I saw him look lovingly down at me and try to lean in to kiss me. I remembered automatically about Steiner and Vivi. "The others!" I cried worriedly, covering my mouth at the same time preventing him from getting any closer. 

He seemed to get mad at that, but then gave me a smug smile. "I think they are gone." 

"What are we going do?" I looked around and noticed Zidane was walking through the water. 

  
"I guess we will go look for the bodies, but for our safety we should stay in the water, until the fire stops." I flinched when he said that. I couldn't bare it if both of them died because then it would have been my fault. They could have made it to safety but Steiner had to come running after me.

He started moving again through the water to where he thought our campground was. I couldn't believe that the fire was already dying down. It was probably because the fire had already burned everything that it could. 

Even though I wasn't tired, he was still carrying me and he wanted to make sure I didn't injure my foot any further. 

I asked him if we could stop and wait on our right where the fire didn't get to. He seemed uneasy to stop, but then decided to. It was like we both knew something, but we wouldn't say it to each other.

He carefully held me up and placed me on the edge of the river across from the fire disaster. He quickly pulled himself up and sat down next to me. For some reason, I felt uncomfortable to be near him. I just had this weird feeling about him. 

"Since you are in no condition to cure yourself, drink this." I drank it knowing he gave me an elixir or something. I thought I was right because my foot felt a lot better, but I started to feel sleepy.

I leaned on Zidane feeling very tired. I felt him grab me and lay me down. "Wh-why?" 

"I just thought you needed a rest." I heard him say before I truly was asleep. 

*In a while*

I awakened in Zidane's arms and apparently he was carrying me somewhere. He must of mixed some sort of sleeping potion in with the elixir. "Z-Zidane?" I rubbed my eyes and tried to look at my surroundings.

I noticed that we were traveling in the river again, except it was barely up to his knees now. I heard a shout from behind us. "What was that?" I asked nervously. 

He turned his head to where I had heard it. "I'm sure it's nothing." I knew he was just as uneasy as me because he seemed to walk faster, but Zidane usually didn't get worried about those certain kinds of things. 

I heard a loud noise again and I turned my head as much as I could and noticed something shiny through the trees. "Help!" a familiar voice sounded. 

"That's Steiner! We must go help him." 

"Yeah, I guess so." We finally found our way to the voice. 

"Princess! Your alive! Thank goodness." I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. I just noticed the reddish water surrounding Steiner. 

"Here, take this." Zidane shoved something into Steiner's face. 

I came to the conclusion that the only reason Zidane gave him something to cure himself was because I noticed he was injured.

We started moving again and I was the happiest of my friends. Zidane was alive, so were Steiner and Vivi, and we were almost near Lindblum where it would be safe or so I thought. Steiner, who was still holding Vivi, was in front because he wanted to make sure that nothing would attack me. 

I thought it was silly of him to think that, but he told me that there are still a few creatures out there that are very dangerous. I couldn't believe he had said that. We had all fought Necron and Kuja togeher and I knew that they were both quite strong. 

"Zidane, can you put me down, now?" 

"But I don't want you to get hurt."

"Zidane, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You should know that."

"Fine." He then dropped me into the water and kept on walking. My legs started hurting from the fall. I looked and saw Zidane's back getting farther away and soon he was in front of Steiner and Vivi. I started to get up, but fell because my legs wobbled too much. I noticed Vivi's eyes staring at me. I felt a tear slip down my already wet cheek. 

"Dagger!" Vivi? Did he recover his voice? Zidane turned around to look at me and I turned my head so he wouldn't see my tears. I saw his angry expression become a sad one, but he kept on walking. 

Unfortunately, Steiner didn't even turn around. He was amazed that Vivi recovered his voice right then.

"Master Vivi, you can talk!? Oh, this is wonderful. You can tell us who attacked you when we get to Lindblum and then we will get that horrible person." 

I finally got up and started stumbling after them. When I finally caught up to them, Steiner was still yapping away.

*At Lindblum* 

We had talked to my uncle for about an hour, but Vivi still wouldn't talk about the attack that came upon him earlier. We decided that we would ask him when he was at ease.

Zidane then asked if I wanted to come with him to see the rest of Tantalus. I agreed and he happily grabbed my hand. "Okay, lets go!" He started pulling me to the air cab.

I followed, staying behind him the whole way there. I saw Blank already outside, like he was waiting for us. "Hey."

"Hey Blank." Marcus and Cinna came out just then and greeted him. All of them eyed our hands that were locked together. I felt myself turn red because I knew that they were thinking something else other then that he just lead me here. 

They pulled him away from me and they started talking quietly to each other. I turned around because I did not want to hear what they were talking about. Believe me, it did not help. 

Sometimes they would raise their voices enough for me to hear. The funny thing was that Zidane was smart enough to keep his voice low and I never did hear his answers. Some of the things I actually heard them say were: "So, you actually got her, huh?" "We were right. You did change." "So, did you guys do anything?" "Come on, you can tell us."

By this time, I had gotten enough and did not want to hear anymore. I walked to him and tapped his shoulder. "Um...Zidane, I'm going back to the castle now." I had already started walking away. 

"Dagger, but..." I was surprised when he ran up in front of me and understood what was wrong for the millionth time. "You heard us, didn't you?" I didn't answer. "I know. Sometimes they like to get into personal business. It can get annoying. They don't realize I'm under you."

I was completely shocked when he said that. "Yes, I know." He was upset when I said that, but I didn't mean yes, that he was under me. I meant yes, that it could get annoying about what they did. 

"Yeah." He started to walk back slowly to his friends. Oh no. He thinks that....

"Zidane, can you please talk to me after dinner in the guest room?" He just waved his hand, meaning "Yeah, whatever." I slowly walked back to the air cab station with my head down.

*Later in the guest room*

I left dinner early and started to wait for Zidane, just in case he actually did come. I wanted to clear up about what I had said. I heard some movement in the room and it was dark in the room, so I couldn't see anything.

"Zidane? Is that you?" The person's footsteps got closer and I felt a hand clasp over my mouth. I tried to scream, but it was still muffled by the person's hand. I bit the glove covered hand, but I felt something hard hit me on the head knocking me unconscious. 

2nd Author's Note: I'm gonna edit this chapter a little bit more, but I wanted to put it up anyway.


	4. Remembering before chaos

Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own any of the ff9 characters, game, or places.  
  
Author's Note: Hey, thanks for the reviews. Hmm....this should explain what  
happened that day.....Okay, you should remember that from chapter 2 when Dagger is talking about it. I hope. Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter. The 1st paragraph is something you won't understand until later. Oh yeah, sorry for the delay. It's my computer and I had to do stuff for school.  
  
Huh? What is that? A boat in a clear moon lit night is drifting slowly against the calm water. Isn't that......? Ruby's theatre? A bright happy play about two people who fall  
deeply in love and after that a question is taken back. A beautiful ring is  
pushed back to the person who bought it. Spinning and spinning...around and  
around...our song...it used to be our song...now, it is just mine...the other  
person is gone. Tears were falling every time we were together. I had to end it  
by doing something. You didn't love me.....  
  
I woke up startled and scared, remembering the horrible events. Zidane did not believe me, and then the horrible attack. Where am I? I sat up and cried out because of the agonizing pain in my back.   
  
I heard a noise and quickly turned in that direction, which made a horrible pain shoot up my spine. I kept myself from making a single sound. They are still here. I have to get away.   
  
I tried to crawl underneath the bed that was a few feet away, but failed miserably.  
  
There was a loud thud, when I collapsed on the floor, because I couldn't keep my aching arms up.  
  
"Dagger!?" I heard a faraway voice say. I never realized that they called me Dagger. I got up and tried again, keeping my eyes closed, hoping I could make it. I made it, but my head came colliding into the bed frame. I let out a second cry of pain, when my beaten face hit it.  
  
I heard footsteps coming toward me quickly. I started crying with all of my heart, not wanting to die. This is it. I'm not going to make it. Goodbye, everyone. The person grabbed me and pulled me up. Zidane....he told me to always be strong and that we would always get through everything. I can't die. Not yet.   
  
I screamed as loud as I could, hoping someone would hear and come help me. Please...please someone, help me. I started struggling in the person's grasp, trying to hit and kick the person, who was holding me(just trying to get away or trying to knock the person out), with all of my might, which was very little, but the person just threw me against the wall. I slowly slid to the ground. I couldn't breathe. The impact had been too much for me. I took a deep breath. "No, I can't die. He believes in me." I whispered to myself.   
  
"What?" The voice was much quieter now, but I could recognize it.   
  
"Zidane?" I choked out. He walked towards me and kneeled to the ground. "Zidane..."  
  
"Dagger, how could I have...." I felt tears run down my cheeks, which he started to wipe away.   
  
*Zidane's POV* (Finally! Anyway...)  
  
I knew the guards had heard her and that they would be here soon. I should go get them, so they can get here faster. "Let me go get help, ok?"  
  
She brought her hand up to my face and barely touched it. She couldn't keep it up because she was too weak. "No, please stay with me."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Please..." She could barely get out that word before she went unconscious, probably because of the great loss of blood.   
  
I picked her up in my arms, sat on the bed, and held her close. "I shouldn't have...I should have...we need healers in here now!" I hollered as loud as I could. I saw the guards rush in the room in seconds, thankfully, and I gently and carefully put her on the bed. "She needs help NOW." I started barking orders at them. "I told you to get healers. Hurry. Don't touch her! Ughhh."  
  
I walked over and sat next to her on the bed, after I had told them what to do. Oh Dagger. I wish I never did that to you. I brushed some loose strands of her hair out of the way. The healers came running into the room at top speed and the guards that came earlier pushed me out, so they could do their job. "Hey!"   
  
I started to pace outside, waiting for them to tell me something. Anything! If only I didn't....  
  
*While Dagger is unconscious and Zidane is pacing, they both see vivid pictures in their heads. This is their flashback* (When it says, G or Z, it means it is their POV.)  
G  
After Zidane had come back, they had a big feast in celebration of it. They talked for hours about all that had happened to each other. Soon, it was time for everyone to leave. I didn't want Zidane to leave, but he insisted on it. "I promise I'll visit you tomorrow. Good day milady."  
  
G  
He smiled at what he said and bowed. I decided to play along with his little thing. I smiled and replied, "Good day, sir." As I curtseyed, I put my head down like I had learned to when I was young.   
G  
When I brought my head back up, he was gone. I stepped outside the door and looked around, but he was no where in sight. Hmmmm....he must of left. I realized he must have played a trick on me.  
Z  
The next day, I had stopped by, like I had promised. I asked her if she could go out with me later and she agreed happily. Later, I had taken her out on a small boat, ready to ask her the question that had been in my mind ever since I had met her.   
Z  
"D-dagger?" She turned her eyes away from the night sky and turned her gaze toward me.   
Z  
"Yes?" She gave me a bright smile that I couldn't help myself from staring at.  
Z  
"U-um...I was just won-wondering if you would marry me." I grabbed her hand as I said this and showed her the ring that sparkled in the moonlight. I got it especially made for her. I handed it to her and she took it in her hands, and as she did she looked up at me.   
Z  
I leaned forward to kiss her, for I had never before. I wondered what her reaction would be to it, but I suddenly heard a noise to my right. "Princess!"   
Z  
I moved so quickly to look at what was happening that it started to rock the boat. "Oh man."   
Z  
"Ahh!" The boat tumbled over and we got dumped into the water. Steiner had ruined the wonderful moment.   
G  
Zidane didn't even say one word after that. I was so surprised that he was actually going to ask me to marry him. We wandered into Ruby's theater after that and we barely said a word to each other. He stared at the stage, not really watching, but staring into space.  
G  
Am I supposed to answer him, because he had asked me much earlier. I really did want to marry him, but I didn't want to say yes now and what if the offer still wasn't there? He was going to take me back to the castle after this. Maybe I'll ask him about it then.  
G  
Soon, we were there, and I felt nervous standing there. "Um Dagger, can we just forget about that question I had asked earlier?" He didn't even look me in the eyes.   
  
G  
"S...sure." I replied calmly not trying to break into tears. I grabbed his hand and placed the ring that I still clutched tightly in my own in his and closed his fingers around it. I looked up at him, as he looked at me and said "Goodnight."   
G  
I opened the doors and walked in slowly. Beatrix greeted me, when I went it. Her smile slowly faded when she saw my sad expression and she asked what had happened.  
G  
After I had told her everything, tears were streaming down my face endlessly. Steiner who had accidentally overheard everything, (so he said) starting telling me that he knew I shouldn't have gone out with him.   
G  
I wandered to my room (because I wanted to get away from them) and started humming my song. I started dancing to it remembering when I was little and used to do that. My mother told me that with music, there should be dancing, but I stopped after mother had started to change. I guess it was good to start again.  
Z  
I climbed up to her window and saw her spinning in circles. I wondered what she was doing, but then I heard her humming our song, at least it used to be our song. I slipped, caught myself, but had accidentally made a noise.   
Z  
She stopped and looked over to the window. She walked over, and I started to climb in because I knew she had seen me. She started to scream, but I quickly covered her mouth. I should remember that next time. "What are you doing here?"  
Z  
"I wanted to...talk to you." She turned and walked a few steps away. "I..."  
Z  
I was cut off by Steiner busting the door to her room open. "Princess, are you okay?" As soon as he saw me, I knew I was dead. She probably told them all about it already.  
Z  
Steiner started walking toward me and glaring at me. (not like it was a change, he always did that to me) "Get out." Steiner stated, starting to get dangerously close. "Okay, I will." I didn't want to fight now, especially after what had happened.   
Z  
I slowly walked out the door, not wanting to show him how I got in, in the first place. Soon, I was outside, but I felt a hand grab my arm. "Dagger?" I wondered how she had gotten out of her room. Maybe she had done it my way.   
Z  
"What did you want?" Actually, I didn't know what I wanted. I knew I had to come to her, though.   
Z  
This is something I usually did and sometimes it got me in trouble, but it was the only thing I could do. I spoke my mind. "I know I hurt you because of what I said. I didn't want to hurt you." She didn't move and I shifted uneasily. I was about to talk to her more, but she interrupted me.   
Z  
"Zidane, you know how I gave you the ring back awhile ago? Well, I wanted to say that I think you should go and give it to someone you really love...goodbye, Zidane and one last thing...I forgive you."   
Z  
"Dagger..." I whispered with a slight sound of begging in my voice. She stopped, but then kept going. Her words hurt me, but I knew it was no use to follow her.   
  
Author's 2nd Note: Okay, sorry Heartseed. I know. It had Z/D, but I like them. So, I hope you still read the rest, though, to see what happens. Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter by tomorrow, if school doesn't stop me. I'm not done with the flashback. I think the next chapter will be better. I think it will, at least. It will be more about the flashback and what happens to Zidane after Garnet got attacked. 


	5. Betrayal to one another or is it just a ...

Disclaimer: Sorry. I don't own any ff9 characters, game, or place.  
  
Author's Note: Hi. Sorry. I had school and stuff to do and I kept getting distracted. I promised someone I would put up my next chapter, and here it is. See, I don't break promises. Anyway, I realllllyyyy hope you like this. My friend and I are trying to make a fic. that has a lot of reviews. (and I mean a lot) Of course, she's beating me, but as long as one of us does it, it's fine with me. Here's chapter 5!  
  
*Garnet's POV*  
  
After a week has passed, Zidane surprised me, by coming over to my room and asking if I could spare some time away. I looked at him peculiarly. Why would he ask something like this, after what he had done to me and what I had told him?   
  
*Her little flashback in a flashback(I'm sorry. I don't know what else to put.)*  
  
I remember that just two days ago, he had asked me out, but just as friends. I agreed, not wanting to lose his friendship, even though I still secretly loved him, but didn't want to show it after what he had done.   
  
We had a great time, but when he walked me back to my door, I started to get nervous. "So, how did you get Rusty to let me take you out?"   
  
"I didn't tell him." I was happy that he wasn't doing something else, but I was wrong.  
  
"Oh, just really wanted to come with me then?" He gave me a sly smile, and I thought he was joking. "I did, with you."  
  
I was surprised when he leaned forward, and pressed his lips against mine, but he took them back quickly. "Um..." I started walking backwards and I felt my back hit the door. "Well I....(I searched for the handle with my hand) hadareallynicetime(I accidentally said my words one after another in a jumble and it was even a blur to me) and I'll see you another time, bye! (I slowed down my words thankfully and was finally happy that I had opened the door and had gotten inside.)   
  
Once inside, I leaned on the door and slid to the floor.  
  
*Back to the regular flashback*  
  
I can't believe he did that, that day. I was kind of mad at myself for leaving him there, standing there all by himself, but I was shocked at what he did.   
  
Maybe it was because I hadn't fully forgiven him for what he did and it also made me remember that I loved him, which I was trying to forget that I did.   
  
  
I knew he saw my expression and he knew I was thinking about those certain things that happened. "You know that the Festival of the Hunt is around, and I challenged the old clanking armor guy that I could beat him. I also asked Vivi to come along, too."  
  
I felt a chuckle rise to my throat. He smiled, knowing that I was already going to agree automatically now. "Vivi's already here and I know that for the next few weeks that you get to take it easy because you did tell me that. We could all travel there like we used to without the help of an airship, of course, because what fun would that be?"   
  
Oh, yes. I remembered telling him that. Beatrix was the one who told me I could take it easy because Zidane had come back and she thought we were going to spend time with each other.  
  
She still did most of the things right now because she didn't want me to feel pressured. She thought it might hurt me after Zidane told me to forget something that was important to me.   
"So are you coming?" My smile faded and I wondered if I should really go with them.  
  
"I don't know." I bit my lip, when I saw him frown at me.   
  
"Oh. I just wanted to spend sometime with you guys, that's all and it will be so boring without you." I started to feel really bad now.   
  
"When are we leaving?" He had a curious look on his face which soon crept into a big smile.   
  
"Whenever your ready."   
  
"Good. We're leaving in an hour." I wondered back into my room, while Zidane told the rest, and gathered our things.  
  
*End Flashback (Zidane's POV)* (Finally right? Well, actually I liked the flashback stuff.)  
  
Ever since I gave her that kiss, I knew she was kind of nervous around me. I really did care for her. Sometimes I would love to take her away and tell her what I really did feel, and sometimes I gave her hints that I really did love her.   
(I didn't have the guts to tell her straight out, though, because I figured she would just reject me again. Can you believe it? Me? Scared of that? I was kind of rejected by her sometimes on our adventures, but now it hurt more then it ever could have. I didn't know why.)  
Other times I would just try to get over her, but it was oh so hard for me. Wait did I just say that? Some of their sayings rubbed off on me, I guess.  
  
  
It hurt me so much when she rejected me. Well, I wasn't actually sure that she did so, but it seemed like she would always run away or stop me from doing something.  
  
Sometimes I would just get so mad that I would want to do something...something that would let all my anger out...and I am glad when other people get hurt instead of me.   
But then I have to feel sorry for them. But this was far worse then anything.   
  
I had potentially hurt her almost to her death. I didn't mean to. Yeah, that's it. I didn't mean to. Hmm...would they believe me?   
  
Right then, someone familiar bumped into me. "You imbecile! Get out of the way!"   
  
Steiner? Yeah. He started to hate me again after that fateful day that I had to take that certain special question back. "Ok, Steiner." I agreeably moved out of his way, even though he could have easily walked around me. He probably was worried with concern over the princess, as he would say, even though she was a queen.   
  
I saw his jaw drop at how I said Steiner and how I let him pass. I didn't care. I just don't care anymore.   
  
One of the knights then came out and I noticed Regent Cid with him, but I didn't remember Regent Cid going in. I must have been too wrapped up in my thoughts.   
  
Both of us turned toward them wondering what might have happened. "Steiner, I think Garnet should see you now." Regent Cid and Steiner then started walking into the room where Garnet was.   
  
I started following them, but the guard stopped me. "Not you." I looked at him perplexed and then it hit me. Dagger didn't want to see me?   
  
Steiner looked back to see if I was coming and saw the baffled look on my face when the guard was in front of me. "Fine then."  
  
I started to walk away. Just away. Anywhere, but here would be fine.   
  
Something I didn't expect happened, though. Steiner actually came back to me and asked me a question, I though he would never ask. "You really love her, don't you?"   
  
I looked up at him and replied coldly, "No, I don't." I knew as I left, that Steiner was watching me leave, bewildered at the fact that I had said that. It just made me so angry......  
  
*Dagger's POV*  
  
I woke up, seeing many people around me, and noticed Zidane wasn't even in the room. He left me. I can't believe he would do something like that. "Are you okay, Garnet?" I heard my uncle ask.  
  
"Yes, but where's Zidane?"   
  
"He's not here, anymore," my uncle replied lightly.   
  
"Why?" I was getting more confused by the minute.  
  
"We don't know for sure. I think he didn't really care." 


	6. Forgiveness, but

Disclaimer: I just don't own any of the ff9 characters, game, or any places in the story, but I still own the weird guy in Dali.  
  
Author's Note: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I had to do all these things and then I changed a part of my fic., so it took longer. Anyway, I'll write the next chapter sooner than this. Hope you didn't forget me and thanks for the previous reviews. As I always say, hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Dagger's POV*  
  
"Wha-what did you say?"  
  
"Well, we think we may have seen him in the Business District. He just might be getting ready for the Festival of the Hunt." My uncle still seemed in a light mood, and I still wasn't sure to why he was.   
  
Now that I do think about it. Where is Aunt Hilda and Eiko? They must have thought it was weird that it looked like I was staring right through them into nothingness. "Garnet?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I wish to speak with you about urgent news after you have rested."  
  
"Alright." Zidane...I remember last time they came in this room to discuss what they wanted if they won. So this means, that he will be in here before it starts. Maybe, I'll get to talk to him when he comes. Hopefully....   
  
I laid back down, when Steiner told me I should rest. A little bit before, he had given me some sleeping weed, so I could sleep without being restless.   
  
Before the sleeping weed had its full effect on me, I heard someone else talking to my uncle, but I could only make a few words out. "You....tell ....them .... later.... hope.... understands....if you say.....dangerous."   
  
*Right before Festival of the Hunt*  
  
I awoke from the voices that sounded all around in the room. "Hmm?" I smiled after having dreams where we were all together happy.   
  
It was already the next day and I couldn't wait to see if he was here. I was happy; however, I had to wait half a day until the people would come.   
  
Finally, I started to see people coming in through the guest room doors. I try not to bring my stare directly at Zidane when he comes in, but I can't help it. When he doesn't seem to notice me, I lay back down and look up at the ceiling.   
  
I listened to the conversation that was happening below me. I heard Vivi's name and I decided to sit back up. I smile down at him, and then I hear Steiner's name.   
  
Right then I knew what he was going to say. It was that he couldn't be in it because he needed to protect me. "Go. I can take care of myself," I say confidently.  
  
He looks at me wide-eyed and then replies, "Alright. I'm only doing this because you wish me so, but I will have to get some of the other guards to protect you." After this, I had heard Zidane's name, and I watched him as he slowly walked up to the guard.   
  
What is he doing? I hear him whisper something into the guard's ear and he nods. "I'll do it right away, after all of this is over."   
  
Zidane's glance turns toward me, with no expression at all, but then he just turns away and continues standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Zidane?" I spoke inaudibly, but for some reason I felt that he did hear me, even though everyone else didn't. "Zidane."  
  
I spoke a little louder this time. I quickly got up and swiftly jumped down the steps two at a time. I miscounted the steps, and tripped on myself, with Zidane turning around briskly, and catching me. "Are you okay?" he inquires.   
  
I look over his shoulder, and noticed something sparkling on the floor. I take a quick glance, so he wouldn't notice that I had looked, and caught a glimpse of a ring. One that looked similar to the one I had given back to him. Very similar.   
  
Someone else......I held back my tears.....and for the first time I felt totally alone. I felt like saying, "Yes, I'm fine, commoner," but I realized that I could never be that way. I decided just to answer him with, "Yes, I'm fine," and I started walking out the door.   
  
Unfortunately, Steiner had to embarrass me by saying, "Princess, where are you going? Have you forgotten that you told me that you would stay here until after it is over?" I feel my cheeks burn from abashment.   
  
I slowly turned around, and quickly brush past all of them, and hurry upstairs to my bed. Sleep.....a way to get away from everything. I just love it when people leave things laying around, sleeping weed for instance.   
  
*After the Festival of the Hunt*   
  
  
I hear some murmurs, and I open my eyes to see Steiner at the foot of the bed. "I don't mean to disturb you, my queen, but since you are in Lindblum, they would also like you to congratulate the winner."   
  
Let me guess..... "Zidane?"   
  
"How...did you know?" Did I have to say why? I decided to change the subject.  
  
"Do I have to?" I saw Steiner's mouth open and then close. I think he decided against to say something back to me, but I knew I was wrong because he decided to speak again.   
  
"It'll only take a second. I beg of you. Please." I saw him plead with his eyes as he usually did.  
  
"Alright. I'll be out in ten minutes."   
  
"Thank you, your Majesty," he replied over his shoulder, as he ran out the door. I sighed and quickly got ready for the certain thing I did not want to do.  
  
*In the royal chamber*  
  
As I walked into the royal chamber, I felt everyone's eyes on me, but I wasn't so sure about Zidane. I looked around the room, and finally found him with his gaze on me. I started walking toward him, never letting my eyes leave his. He blinks, and the trance that I was in is over.   
  
I shake my head, and look over to where Uncle Cid, Aunt Hilda, and Eiko are standing. I see my uncle nod his head at me, and I try to put on a smile as I walk over to Zidane to congratulate him. We don't really talk much after that, which Eiko notices.   
  
This year, they decided to have a small party for the winner, but it had to be done the next day, so we all started wandering back to our rooms after they awarded Zidane with what he chose.   
  
Eiko, who was wondering what happened between us, stopped me from continuing to my new room, which my uncle told me to sleep in from now on. "Um...Dagger?"   
  
"Yes? What is it, Eiko?"   
  
"I was just wondering if you would come talk to me in my room."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No reason. I just wanted to talk." This was strange. I had a feeling she was hiding something, but I figured that I wouldn't be able to figure it out, unless I went.  
  
"Okay then." I follow her to her room, but when she opens the door, I notice someone sitting on the bed.   
  
"Zidane?" He looked toward both of us, and I looked at Eiko, who seemed to be smiling about this situation.  
  
She pulled me into room, and we both sat down across from him. Eiko started talking to us, and unbelievably I started giggling at her jokes, even at Zidane's jokes.   
  
Maybe I had forgiven him. After all, I had started smiling again. Zidane and I smile at each other like we used to.  
  
Soon we hear a knock at the door, and a reluctant Steiner pokes his head through. Eiko seems to get mad at this, and she runs over to him and pushes him out along with herself. We laugh, as we hear her yelling at him through the door.  
  
"So, how are you doing?" he asks me quietly.   
  
"I'm okay." We seem to scoot closer to each other, but for some reason I didn't really see what was happening until after the door was swung open.   
  
We see a satisfied Steiner standing in the doorway, with Eiko standing beside him pouting. "Fine!" She runs off in the other direction and Steiner walks in a little bit more.   
  
"Your Majesty, the Regent would like to see you now. He wants to meet with you right away in the conference room."  
  
I nod at him. "Please tell him that I'm coming right now. I just need to say goodnight to someone." Steiner frowns, but salutes, and hurries down the corridor.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah. Till tomorrow then." He picks up my hand, kisses it lightly, and then smiles at me.   
  
I feel myself blush, and then turn away. "Goodnight."   
  
I walk down the hall to the conference room, and open the doors to it. I see many of the people I knew with a sullen look. "What is going on, uncle?"   
  
"I'm afraid we have some distressing news that may displease you."   
  
"Shouldn't Zidane be with us also?"  
  
I look around the room, and see some of the people look even more depressed when I mention his name.  
  
"I'm sorry to say, but the news is actually about him." 


	7. Zidane's celebration or his goodbye part...

Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I didn't own any ff9 characters, places, or the game, and I still don't. I still own that creepy guy in Dali, though. Don't you wonder who he is? lol Never mind.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, the weird thing is that I got a few ideas from my patriotism paper. Hehe..oh well....okay I got this done one week before than last time. Still not fast enough huh? Oh well...so many charts, quizzes, due dates, and tests. I remember now. Virginia was founded in 1607 because of expand trade and agriculture. Okay enough of that. Hope you like this chapter, but I'm wondering should I just end this story soon, or make it longer. Hm....maybe...um....anyway here it is.......  
  
"But uncle, that just can't be true."  
  
"Look, some of the things you told us all point to him being the culprit."  
  
"It just can't be true," I repeated. I sat down and covered my face with my hands.  
  
"Please listen. He might be dangerous, so I want you to stay away from him, until we have a meeting the day after tomorrow about it. That is when we decide what we will do with him. I would suggest that you don't say anything to anyone."  
  
Just when we started acting as friends again, my uncle had to tell me this. I couldn't stand it anymore. "I'm going to bed." I said firmly, and started for the door.  
  
"Garnet. You will listen to me. I'm only looking for your safety."  
  
"Very well then. Please stop bothering me with this foolish banter." This time, I quickly walked out and went to my room. I knew I shouldn't have spoken back at him like that, but how could he say something like that about Zidane.  
  
I started to think about it more and more, as I got ready for bed. I just know my uncle will go through with this, and Zidane will be put into the dungeons. There is only one thing I can do.  
  
The problem is, will he agree? I am not even sure if I am ready for it anymore. I'm sure my uncle would let him free, if we went through with it. As long as we stayed married, my uncle wouldn't bother me. But another dilemma was: could a loveless marriage stand?  
  
Oh, I just have to go through with it. I have to save him. I have to ask him to marry me.  
  
*The Next Day-5:50 P.M.*  
  
  
  
It was almost time for dinner. I paced back and forth; I was waiting for my escort that my uncle told me he would send to pick me up. I told him, I wouldn't need one, but he insisted. I hadn't seen Zidane all day, and I was getting nervous about asking him tonight.  
  
Finally the knight came, and I went into the added ballroom with a dining table in it. I think Aunt Hilda was responsible for the ballroom. She wanted to have it for special occasions, and I think she convinced Uncle Cid enough to have it added.  
  
The ballroom was exceptionally exquisite. I walked in, and it reminded me of all the different things we used to see when we traveled. All of the beautifully painted tapestries hung on the walls, and I had to catch my breath like I usually had to when I saw a new place.  
  
This was a special occasion, for instance, so I had to wear a delicate dress that made you look "royal" as they liked to call it.  
  
I was surprised when Zidane held my chair out for me and frowned when he got a scowl from my uncle. These days it always seemed like my uncle looked like he had something against him.  
  
After we had finished eating, the orchestra Aunt Hilda had "hired" played light music as we talked to each other. Some of the knights asked others to dance, and Uncle Cid and Aunt Hilda were already dancing.  
  
This was my chance. I decided to get up from my chair, and I was startled when I noticed he was standing right behind me. "Um...um...I was wondering if you would dance with me."  
  
Oh thank goodness. I thought I would have to embarrass myself in front of him by trying to ask him. I would probably have tripped over myself. I was thankful he asked me, but now I have to do the hardest part of the plan- asking him.  
  
I put a pleasant smile on my lips. "Of course. I would love to."  
  
*Zidane's POV*  
  
I returned her smile. She agreed...she agreed...she agreed!!! The realization just hit me that she did, but why was I acting like when I first asked a girl out.  
  
"Zi-Zidane?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She gave me a worried look that said "Um...are we going or not?"  
  
"Oh!" I always felt so clumsy around her now. I held my hand out to her, and she took it.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked after we started dancing and noticing the nervous appearance she had.  
  
"I'm...I'm alright. It's just that I wanted to talk to you about something."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes...but it's something that has to do with you. I am one of your friends, right?"  
  
I felt saddened by the word "friend". What am I thinking!? I always thought there was something between us...but more than friendship. I know now she doesn't.  
  
I nodded to her question quickly before she thought that I wasn't paying attention.  
  
"I want to help you. Will you...will you ma...?" What is she trying to say? "Will you marry me?" She looked down, and I was totally shocked. I realized I wasn't moving at all.  
  
"Why?" It was the only thing I could get out. Maybe...just maybe I was wrong all along, and she did love me. I cheered myself up by these words. Oh, but how bad it felt to be wrong.  
  
"Please? I don't want you to die." She stopped. Maybe she wasn't supposed to say that. "Th-they think you a-attacked Vivi and I. Ple-please marry me. It's the only way for you to survive," she stuttered.  
  
So this was the only reason she was asking me-to save me. "How will that do anything?"  
  
"If we're married, my uncle wouldn't dare separate us. I know that he thinks highly of true love and wouldn't break it up."  
  
I can't...no, I won't marry you." She raised her head quickly to look at me. It made me feel dreadful as I saw tears just waiting to fall from her eyes. Er...why did I say that to her? Why!?  
  
"Why?" I saw a lone tear straggle down her beautiful face. I wished I could wipe it away and say everything was going to be all right, but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't do it.  
  
"If he knows true love, then he will see that we don't love each other. Please take this. It isn't much at all, but it'll remind you of all our adventures together."  
  
I handed her the moogle flute that I had carried ever since we had first gotten it. It was the only thing I really had, except my old daggers, and then whatever my current weapon that I wielded.  
  
She took it in her elegant hands, and she clenched it tightly. "Why?" I heard her question again. I knew it was going to be hard for her to understand and accept it.  
  
"Garnet, please understand. It just can't be. You should know that I wouldn't be saved anyway. You just have to let go. It's like not like I have anything to live for anyway."  
  
It was true. What did I have anyway? Friends...sure...but they had their own lives...they couldn't be with me all the time like on our adventures. Dagger...she was queen and only thought as me as a friend.  
  
I had nothing else to do. There weren't that many things around to fight anymore. The boss would also kill me if I came back. The journey was over, and it probably will be with my death.  
  
I was only scared of a few things in my life, and most of them came true. Of course I also had other dreams, but now they were useless.  
  
I noticed that we had started dancing again, but we were both thinking deeply about two totally different things.  
  
After they were done playing the melodious song, she looked back at me with still questioning eyes. I just stared back at her with the same answer I had told her with. She told me something that I had always dreaded to hear from her. She leaned in forward......  
  
*Dagger's POV* (hehe...sorry...I put it back on hers...why am I being so happy? hmmm...)  
  
"I hate you Zidane. I hate you!" I spun around quickly, not daring to actually shed a tear for fear that my uncle would think that I had told him something.  
  
I headed for the doors and told the guards that I was tired and wanted to go back to my room. I did this, knowing that my uncle would wonder why I had left.  
  
I tore my clothes off when I got to my room, and put on my nightclothes. I snuggled into my blankets and pillow. I didn't want to think about what had happened today.  
  
None of it, but why do I still have this itching feeling that I don't hate him. I'll have to wait till tomorrow. I just hope my uncle understands and he won't leave our world. I would probably kill myself if that happened. Please... this can't happen.  
  
  
  
2nd Author's Note: Oh yeah, sorry, but I forgot to say thank you to all of my reviewers. Thanks. I can't believe I put dinner at 6:00 because I, myself eat at 4:00. lol Is that early? heh Anyway, please review and thanks again for my previous reviews. Okay I put this up yesterday, but I had to fix one little thing in it, so you know. 


	8. Uncle?

Disclaimer: Hm...I don't own the ff9 char., places, or story.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, that many weeks was enough to kill me, but don't. If you want, I'll type I'm sorry 500 times without cheating. Ask me and I'll do it and then I'll send it to you. Anyway, I kept saving it, but my computer wouldn't let me open it, so I always had to start again. Finally, I found the problem so I typed like crazy...I don't think this chapter is as good as the others, but I did my best because this chapter was the hardest for me. I knew what it was about. I just didn't know how to put it. This time I did POVs' of different characters because I thought it would be a little more interesting.  
  
  
*Eiko's POV*  
  
I always knew when something was wrong, and this time it was something big. I have to do something!   
  
Oh, but I'm so tired. What am I thinking? I'm putting sleep over my friends. I can't do that.   
  
I have to stay up until this party is over. In the meantime, maybe I can get something out of Zidane. I already eavesdropped on their conversation.   
  
He wouldn't do this to her. I know it! He might just be scared of something. I walked over to Zidane, who was sitting in a chair.  
  
He looked heartbroken. I wasn't sure if I could help with something like this, but I shouldn't give up. Let me at least try.   
  
"Zidane? Are you okay?"  
  
He looked at me for a second. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Marry her." Oh no. I covered my mouth with my hand. I wasn't supposed to say anything like that. Now I gave away that I know.   
  
"I don't know if I can. I mean she wants to marry me so she can save me not because she loves me.   
  
I wondered if he noticed that he wasn't talking to a full grown adult and that he was talking to me. It didn't matter though because I knew they were meant for each other. He probably knew I was there to encourage him and thought it wouldn't help anyway.  
  
"Why else would she be doing this? I don't think it is because she doesn't."  
  
See? There I go again. Saying things that I wasn't supposed to. The strange thing was that he didn't seem to notice how I got this piece of information that I knew.  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to stand it though. We'll be together without love. I'll be near her, but I and won't be able to touch or kiss her unless it was to show her uncle so I could escape."  
  
"I know you love her. You two are supposed to be together. I know it. It's fate. I can tell, even at my age."   
  
I was making progress because he smiled a bit. Hehe...it was fun to be me, but I did truly mean what I said.  
  
"Thanks, but I can't get out of this room. I'm stuck here anyway. They're watching me, and I think they don't like me being near you."  
  
"Zidane! What's wrong with you? Be your old self. I'll go over there and distract them. Find a way out, like you always can."   
  
I couldn't believe how much I had changed since our adventure began, but maybe I was starting to mature more.  
  
I gave him a wave and wandered over to my father and believe me he didn't look too happy.  
  
*Zidane's POV*  
  
I always wondered how she could be so smart and intelligent at the same time. She was wise beyond her years. I watched her go off to see her father. I'm going to get out of this. I can earn Dagger's love, and I know deep inside she does love me. At least a little I'm sure. Maybe it'll grow...  
  
I went into the new kitchen. I wasn't stupid. I knew there was no other door there to get out, but they didn't know me that well. The chefs didn't take one glance at me.  
  
I spied a window, and casually walked over toward it. I opened it and looked down. There has got to be another window I can get to easily.   
  
"Don't try to get away, if you don't want her to get hurt." It wasn't the regent, as I turned around. It was probably one of the idiots that worked for him who thought they could actually protect the castle better than Eiko. Only some of them thought this way, but they were wrong.   
  
"Who?" I really did hope it wasn't who I thought it was.  
  
"You know very well who."  
  
*Mysterious Man's POV*  
  
We've got him. The plan is working out perfectly, just like he said. "Come with me, and you won't regret something bad that could happen to her."  
  
He agreed and followed me, but when I looked at him, his face was emotionless. I took him to a small room that only a few people knew about.  
  
As we went in, I thought I saw the annoying brat by the name of Eiko. She glared at me, and ran off in another direction. She won't be any trouble, I'm sure.  
  
None of the people were there yet. I thought some questioning would be good even though I didn't have permission from the regent. Ha! He fell into my trap just like they will soon.  
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
"What? The lovely queen didn't tell you? We're waiting for the others at the moment. While we're waiting, let me ask a few questions. What's your name?"  
  
"Geez, that's funny. I thought a person who would threaten my friends would know my name."  
  
I growled at him under my breath. In return, he gave me a smile thinking he had beaten me. I hated it when people give me that attitude. They always pay for it.  
  
"So, are you two in love?" His smile faded. I got him.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" He turned his head away, and watched as the door opened.  
  
*Dagger's POV*  
  
I woke up from some noise outside my room. I wished I hadn't heard it, but I guess I didn't mind because in my dreams, I kept hearing Zidane say over and over 'I won't marry you'."  
  
I walked over to my door and opened it slightly, and I saw Eiko running up the steps. Why was she in such a hurry?  
  
When she reached the top, I noticed she was coming toward me so I opened the door more. She stopped quickly in front of me. There has to be something wrong.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Zidane. I told him he should get away. I am not sure how, but they got him to follow this weird knight. He seemed like he didn't like Zidane at all. I was very suspicious of him, and I knew he wasn't helping him so I followed them."  
  
She knew I didn't understand all of it, so she grabbed my hand and lead me to a door that I haven't really seen before.   
  
"Look inside," she whispered and I obeyed.  
  
"How could he?"  
  
"What should we do?" I didn't even answer her. I pushed the doors open; I saw everyone's faces with a complete look of shock.  
  
I caught one of the knight's eyes, and he looked at me strangely. I looked away and told my uncle I knew what he was doing. He seemed nervous and said that they were coming to get us, but didn't want to wake us.  
  
"Why do it at this time then? Why not tomorrow?"   
  
"Why Garnet, we wouldn't want the people to know that one of the greatest heroes did something like this."  
  
"How do you know he did it?" I mumbled under my breath. I believe he ignored me then, and he continued talking about evidence.  
  
We weren't allowed to speak because we were his friends, and he thought we wouldn't face facts or that we were in denial.   
  
As he said the words, 'It is time to decide', I felt my eyes lock on Zidane's for that moment. Eiko put her hand in mine to give me more confidence, and I closed my eyes tightly.   
  
"We have decided that he is guilty of these crimes and will be put in the dungeons. At noon tomorrow, he will be put to death with a simple poison."  
  
Without knowing what I was doing, I stood up accidentally letting out a sob. I ran out of the room, not knowing someone was following.   
  
"Dagger!" He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. "I'm sorry. I was going to agree with you earlier, but...I just didn't think that..."  
  
I watched him as he appeared to be studying me, like as if he were to never see me again.   
  
I was horrified when that peculiar guard, with a uniform that didn't look any of the others, came out. A few other guards tagged along behind him, and they looked like they wanted to kill Zidane right then and there.  
  
They were coming toward us, and I desperately whispered, "Don't go," knowing very well they were going to take him away anyway.   
  
"I'm sorry," he told me quietly, "I don't think they are going to change their mind."  
  
I never knew how he could keep his sense of humor at sad and distressing times. He only did this when bad things happened to him, but I gave him a smile to let him know I understood what he was trying to do.  
  
As they took him away, I promised I would figure out a way to change my uncle's mind. Eiko came out of the room, and she looked at me. By that one look, I could tell that she knew everything that had happened.  
  
*Eiko's POV*  
  
For the very first time in my life, I showed weakness. I didn't try to act like a mature lady.  
  
I started to run toward Dagger, and she kneeled down to hug me. I acted the way most young girls did when they were sad. I cried...  
  
It didn't bother me though. Dagger and I had each other, as we cried silently.   
  
Through my tears, I asked, "What are we going to do?" Dagger let go for a second to look at me.   
  
"We have to save him."  
  
I knew it wasn't an exact answer, but I knew she had a plan.  
  
2nd Author's Note: See, I still don't think it was that good, but I did like a few sentences in there, even though it was just a few. Since I finished the first part of my logbook, I am now able to get on the computer more, so this time I will be able to get the next chapter sooner. I promise you, this time. lol Anyway, please review, thank you for the reviews for the chapters before this, and farewell for now... 


	9. Confusion Sets In

Disclaimer: Unless I became the richest person in the world and they sold me the ff9 things, I don't own the ff9 game, characters, or places, except that guy, but he isn't even here yet, so...let's just keep going...  
  
Author's Note: Ah! I am sorry. I realized my project took more time than I realized. Well, since I always talk too much. I'll let you on to chapter 9...oh but wait a min.!...I knew I was gonna do that but ThingBling aren't u Heartseed?....well I sure hope so or I just made a complete fool of myself...if I did, then well I meant to do that...lol well, I just noticed she was in her nightclothes...hehe...i didn't even see that. Well, before I write 10 more paragraphs about stuff you don't want to read, here it is...  
  
  
*Eiko's POV*  
  
Dagger had said she would wake me up when it was time. Time for what!? I really wanted to know, but I doubt that she would forget to come get me. Er...I hope it is soon.  
  
Very soon...I am so tired of waiting already. Man, am I impatient or am I impatient? Oops, I let my kid self out again. I must act proper, like Dagger, if I want to find a guy like Zidane that is...  
  
*Dagger's POV*  
  
Zidane could have gotten away from those guards and I knew it. What stopped him? There must have been something. I bet Eiko was thinking right now, just as I was.  
  
I wondered if the plan should wait until tomorrow, but then again what happened if he did another one of these night things? Should I ask Eiko?   
  
I mean, well, she did give good advice sometimes. What would she say, if I did ask? Go for it... I had promised Eiko that I was supposed to tell her when it was going to happen, and I wasn't about to break it.  
  
I put on some decent clothes and wandered over to the door of her room. I was about to knock, when the door swung open, and a determined Eiko almost ran me over.  
  
"I couldn't wait." She gave a cherubic grin, and it actually made me laugh.  
  
"I was just coming to get you. Please, follow me." She easily walked after me, as I told the guards to wake my uncle up, so I could talk to him.   
  
They agreed eagerly...well, after I had threatened that I was going to do a little summoning here and there. Now that I think about it, I think I had gotten that from Zidane.   
  
After that, Eiko had given me an approving grin, but frowned when I told her to wait outside of his room when he came. A few minutes later, she surprisingly said, "I understand."  
  
*Eiko's POV*  
  
I wondered if she had known that I was going to try to accidentally overhear this conversation. Oh well...hehe.  
  
After they had gone into his bedroom, I stuck my ear to door. Now, I am glad that Dagger had scared those guards away.  
  
"But Uncle! Please just listen to me for a few minutes."  
  
"Alright then. I'll listen, if you hurry."   
  
"You can't just kill him. I don't want to lose him again."  
  
Even through the door, I could hear him sigh.  
  
"We even planned to get married, until this happened. If he was going to do something, then why wouldn't he have done it earlier?"  
  
"Maybe because he thought he could get away with it easier now."  
  
"Uncle! You are being unreasonable."  
  
"Think about it Garnet. Do you really know him? I have the most wonderful person for you. Okay, I can tell by your face that you won't even consider that. Let me get that thief first then."   
  
I heard him walking toward the door, so I jumped back and ran into the nearest door and peaked out.  
  
Some minutes later, I saw father and Zidane being escorted back into the room. I tiptoed to the door again to listen through.  
  
*Zidane's POV*  
  
The regent clapped his hands together and said, "Okay then. You two kiss, and then I will see if you are really in love." Ohmanohmanohmanohman. I mean, I really did want to kiss her, but I didn't want her to be forced to.  
  
We both turned toward each other, and I mouthed the words, 'Are you sure you want to go through with this?'  
  
She nodded nervously, as I put my hands slowly around her waist. I turned back toward the regent. "I can't just kiss her. It has to be a special moment."   
  
"Just do it, or I will know right now you two aren't in love." I gulped, which I had down very few times in my life.   
  
She put her hands around my neck and started to lean toward me. I closed my eyes little by little. I have to make this look like the real thing. I almost touched her lips, when Eiko busted through the door.   
  
Dagger seemed relieved. Well, you could say I was too, but then I wasn't at the same time. Maybe I had, honestly, wanted to kiss her.  
  
"Father! I want you to let Zidane go, or I'll leave you forever." I saw her glare at him, and for about a second I could see that the regent truly did not want to lose Eiko.  
  
"Fine, Eiko! Fine. All of you go. Leave now, or I will change my mind." Eiko's face softened, and I saw my love grab her hand gently. I could see her mouth the words 'Don't worry' to the young girl, who seemed to be saddened because it looked like her father did not want her.  
  
They started walking toward the door, and I slowly followed them as we went to her room. I found it very unusual that her uncle ordered an airship to take us back home.   
  
Why would he do that, if he was irate at all of us? I leaned close to Dagger's ear to whisper that I think we should get some rest while waiting. She nodded uncomfortably, as she let Eiko have the bed.   
  
We both sat on an elegant sofa and for once, this one was actually comfortable to sit in. "I'm glad you're okay," she murmured, "but..." There was usually always a but. "...I don't think Eiko is happy that he wanted her to go. When we get home, we should do something about it. I don't know if everything will work out though."  
  
"Of course, everything will be okay." She still seemed uneasy. "Um, you see, one time Blank and I weren't paying attention to the boss and didn't know which house to steal from." She gave me a look that said, 'how is this the same?' "Hold on, I'm getting to it." I could tell that she was trying to hide a smile.  
  
_"Well, I remember telling Blank to figure it out. This was some years back, and we didn't know any better. Even though we were together for years and best buds, we got into a fight. We both let out punches to each other, but as we grabbed for our weapons to actually hurt each other, our other friends stopped us. They knew that sometimes we acted stupid, and scolded us. Well actually that was Ruby, but anyway they took us home. The boss beat us up pretty good. It was because we had woken up everyone in that neighborhood, and we didn't get to steal anything. Well, after that we both exchanged smart remarks, but then you could say that we sort of missed pushing each other around and being buds. It was just the way we were, and without a word we just became friends again."_  
  
"The regent may be stubborn sometimes like us, but eventually he will forgive like we did. I'm sure of it."  
  
She touched my hand, and I could feel that she wasn't uncomfortable around me anymore. "Thank you...again."   
  
We decided to get some sleep after that, but for some reason I couldn't. I just watched her sleep peacefully. I wondered what she was dreaming, hoping tremendously that it was about me. I leaned back on the edge of the sofa, trying to remember how you sleep because at that moment my mind ran with too many thoughts. I grinned mischievously to myself, thinking of my own plans.  
  
*Eiko's POV*  
  
I woke up, not because I was excited, but because I heard a scream in the room that I was in. I jumped up and looked around tiredly.   
  
Through my blurry eyes, all I could see was two figures on a sofa and a color-red. Wait a minute. Red? Realizing something or someone was bleeding, I rubbed my eyes hurriedly and stumbled toward where I knew the figures were.   
  
As soon I had reached them, I noticed they were both my companions, but I saw that Dagger was the one who was bleeding. I healed her quickly and looked at them both puzzled.   
  
Dagger was breathing hard, not because of the pain she had felt before but because she had seemed scared of something. Zidane was fixated on something he was holding, and I slowly looked down to his hands.   
  
I gasped and backed away almost stumbling over the small table behind me. He had held a dagger with a drop of blood already rolling off it onto the floor. He looked up at us both slowly, looking scared himself.   
  
"I didn't do it. I promise you. I didn't. Just believe me..." I exchanged a very nervous glance with Dagger, as I kept moving backwards.   
  
He was about to grab her hand, when she pulled away. "It's alright. It was just an accident, I'm sure," I heard her say unbelievably quiet.  
  
Well, she could be right. It was most possibly an accident. Maybe we had all jumped to conclusions too quickly, or was my father right?  
  
2nd Author's Note: Ok, that was short...I know, but I am already starting the next chapter, so I should be done by next week...hopefully...lol..well thank you for my previous reviews and have a good night/day! Bye!


	10. Loving is Hard

Disclaimer: Nopers. I do not own any ff9 char., the game, or any places, but I own that guy! lol  
  
Author's Note: Okay! I messed up with writing this chap. sooner. Sorry. I really am, but the next chap. will be up in about 2 or 3 days. That's a real promise. Forgive me for this being late. Oh yeah, Myka. I am going to put more of Vivi, Freya, and Steiner in this fic. Definitely! lol...They will most probably in the next chapter and those after this.  
  
*Zidane's POV*  
  
Man, now I did it. Both Eiko and Dagger won't believe me. I hate my life. That's all I have to say.  
  
"Um...I'm going to go get Rusty and Vivi before we forget them." I left...very quickly.  
  
*Eiko's POV*  
  
"That's funny. I would never think that Zidane would ever want to not forget Steiner..." I was trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
She laughed and said, "Yeah, we were jumping to conclusions, weren't we?" How did she know my joke had that meaning too?  
  
I laughed along with her, as we waited for Zidane to come back.   
  
*Steiner's POV*  
  
I was waiting in my room, as Zidane burst in suddenly with Vivi. There was something wrong here.  
  
"Zidane! I heard what happened. Don't tell me that you knocked out the guards."   
  
"No, I didn't. Just come with us. We're going home."  
  
"You better not be lying to me." As I passed him, I smiled. I'm glad he's okay because I knew the queen was very happy about this.  
  
We walked to the queen's room, where Eiko and the queen were packing the things up.  
  
"I've been thinking. Do you really think we should be taking the airship?"  
  
"Hah! Zidane thinking?" I couldn't help myself. "I think the queen had rather enough on this trip. We should take the airship."  
  
The queen nodded thoughtfully, and we all stated toward the airship.   
  
I couldn't wait till we got home. I missed Beatrix, and we still had to make a plan together to get Zidane and the queen together.   
  
Can you believe that I, Adelbert Steiner, believe that Zidane is innocent? Well, her Majesty seems to still trust him, so why shouldn't I?   
  
She does seem to be lost in thought though... I better get Beatrix to talk to her when we get back.  
  
*Back at Alexandria* (The next day's night.)  
  
*Dagger's POV*   
  
How I dreaded this. My tears stung my eyes, and my stomach was hurting.   
  
I looked over at the window. How long has it been? Did I fall asleep?   
  
I got up from my bed in my wrinkled day clothes. I smoothed my dress out and wandered over to the room where they always served dinner.  
  
I rubbed my eyes, and peeked through the doors, as I opened them. People were still in there eating and talking, despite the time.   
  
I looked through the faces and found Zidanes. How I despised him... Suddenly, he looked toward the doors.   
  
Oh no... I stepped back letting the doors close, and turned around to run out of the castle. I heard the doors open and close quickly again.  
  
"Dagger! Where are you going?" He grabbed my arm to stop me.  
  
"Let me go." After all, I didn't want him to touch me at all.  
  
"Zidane, why did you come out here?" a familiar voice asked. She was one of the new soldiers that I had made friends with, while he was gone.  
  
They were going out now... "Let me go, Zidane," I whispered harshly.  
  
He didn't answer, but his new "girlfriend" Cecilia asked another question. " Come on, Zidane. Let's go somewhere romantic. Is it alright, my queen?"  
She could talk to me like that. I allowed her, like I allowed everyone in the castle to.  
"Of course you can." I tried to smile, although it was hard to.  
I was now getting second thoughts about Zidane. I didn't know what to think about him anymore. He was already falling for another girl.   
Once a scoundrel, always a scoundrel. Well, Steiner always said that to me every night. Earlier, Beatrix had talked to me.  
They were going to hire someone to follow Zidane around and see what he did. Later, I figured out that the person who was hired was following the wrong person. He was following me.  
  
2nd Author's Note: Okay, you might be confused. It is because this chapter skipped a whole part, but I meant to do that. How he got his new "gf", I will mention later. Hope that's alright. Even the ending of this chap. fits in somewhere else in the story. Anyway, thank you for reading and please review. Oh yeah. If you want me to e-mail you that the next chap. is up then please ask! lol...remember to leave your email address. That's if you want to, but of course I already know the next chapter will be up in 2 or 3 days...so yeah....I'll be thinking all through school (thats kinda bad but oh well) on how to write it. Anyway, see ya! 


End file.
